Mi nueva vida
by Barbaritta
Summary: La familia de Amu mueren asesinados, sumandole que una semana antes se pelea con sus amigos y una nueva propuesta aran que Amu se valla con su tío a otro país pero 5 años después Amu vuelve pero muy cambiada y con un secreto que nadie sabe solamente su nuevo compañero Zero.
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

**Era un día como cualquier otro volvía a mi casa donde esperaban mis padres y mi hermanita ami, pero cuando llegue no pude creer lo que vi**

**-Estoy en casa-dije pero al ver que nadie me contestaba pensé que se habían ido.**

**Fui al comedor y los encontré a los cuerpos de mis padres y hermanita todos ensangrentados y fui rápidamente a ver como estaban:**

**-Mama!, Papa!, Ami! ¡DESPIERTEN ONEGAI!**

**No podía mas me largue a llorar, en ello llame a la ambulancia y a mi tío quien me dijo si quería ir con el a Inglaterra para que entrenara en un fuerza especial, porque el sabia quien había asesinado a mi familia, pero que yo todavía no estaba lista para saberlo. Acsedi porque ya no me nada en ese lugar, días antes había peleado con mis amigos porque me acusaron de mentirosa, también de que los había usado para hacer mas amigos en el colegio, lo que menos podía creer es que Ikuto también me lo decía El era mi novio me tenia que creer a mi no a Saya, ella fue la que es dijo esas cosas de mi, les pedí que me escucharan pero dijeron algo que me lastimo de verdad**

**-Te odiamos Amu no vuelvas a aparecer por aca no somos mas tus amigos- dijo Ikuto**

**Yo me largue a llorar y salí de hay. Ahora tenia la posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo como la nueva asesina a sueldo de la empresa Easter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Cambios de Aires

**Capitulo 1: CAMBIOS DE AIRES**

**AMU POV**

**Pasaron 5 años de eso y yo Hinamori Amu tengo 17 años, un buen cuerpo para mi edad, cabello rosa hasta la cintura y esos ojos ámbar ahora se habían vueltos grises y oscuros ya no sentía amor por nadie y era fría con todos **

**-Dígame jefe porque estamos aquí- dije ya cansada de que mi tio (ahora jefe) no diga nada desde que llegamos.**

**-Ansiosa?- dijo Zero**

**-Urusai- dije no lo soportaba. Zero mi "compañero" o como yo le digo IDIOTA.**

**-Ustedes dejen de pelear- dijo el jefe- que se van a Japón.**

**-QUEEE!- Dijimos al unisono Zero y yo.**

**-Como vamos a ir a Japón si ni siquiera tenemos donde quedarnos- dije ya un poco mas calmada **

**-Odio admitirlo pero ella tiene razón- dijo Zero señalándome.**

**-Para eso se van a quedar en mi mansión eso si prometen no romper nada- dijo con un tono de burla -Amu- me dijo mi jefe mas serio- es hora que te diga quienes mataron a tus padres y esa persona esta en Japón.**

**Yo me quede con cara de WTF pero asentí.**

**-Claro primero van a hacer algunos trabajos para mi cuando los terminen te lo dire. Pero necesitare los permisos de tus padres Zero, con Amu ya estaya que yo soy su tutor.**

**-Esta bien se los diré hoy mismo- dijo Zero.**

**-Bueno jefe si nos disculpas- dije ya saliendo, Zero me imito y nos fuimos por caminos distintos.**

Bueno aca un nuevo capitulo de esta escritora novata :D R&R


	3. Capitulo 2: Encuentros ineperados

**AMU POV**

Mientras iba caminando salieron mis charas que seguían igual que siempre solo que ahora tenia 2 nuevas. Ellas eran Yuuki que representaba mi deseo de cantar y Niel que era mi deseo de ser libre. Yuuki era parecida a Dia en cuanto alentarme a cantar,tenia un vestido azul marino y su pero también era azul. Niel era una gata con un short y top negro y el pelo violeta.

-Cre que sentimos la presencia de un chara con Zero- dijieron Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Yuuki y Niel al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no me importa- dije y fuimos a mi departamento.

**FIN AMU POV**

**ZERO POV**

Hola soy Zero Kiryuu tengo 17 años, tengo el pelo blanco y unos ojos color violeta, soy alto y con una gran musculatura ademas soy un poco mas animado que Amu.

-Zero creo que sentí la presencia de una o dos chara con Amu- dijo Ciel mi chara.

-No me importa Ciel- le dije.

Llegue a mi casa, que por cierto vivo con mis padres y mi hermana mayor. Ellos no saben que soy un asesino, piensan que soy un alumno común y corriente y espero que siga así.

-Tadaima-dije.

-Okairi nasai onii-chan- dijo mi hermana y salto a abrazarme.

"la verdad se comporta como una niña"-pensé.

-Te dije que no me digas onii-chan soy tu hermano menor - le dije pero no me hizo caso y nos sentamos a comer. Una hora después decidí soltar la bomba.

-Me voy a Japón por trabajo- todos quedaron con cara de WTF y después reaccionaron

-QUEEEE!- Dijieron al unisono

-Necesito su permiso para viajar así que por favor- les dije

-Esta bien hijo- dijeron Mama y Papa- si es por trabajo aceptaremos pero antes tenemos que hablar con tu jefe.

-Claro mañana mismo lo traigo-dije mas animado.

**FIN ZERO POV**

**AMU POV**

Dos dias mas tarde estabamos en el avion privado con destino a Japòn pero ocurrio algo que no me lo esperaba Zero tenia un shugo chara

-Hola me llamo Ciel- me dijo

-Hola Ciel- dije

-Que puedes verlo?- dijo Zero

-Claro Baka- le dije- Salgan chicas - dije y asi salieron mis 6 charas

-Ellas son Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Yuuki Y Niel.

**FIN AMU POV**

**ZERO POV**

No lo podía creer Amu tenia 6 charas.

-Hola- les dije todavía en estado de shock. Cuando me di cuenta el avión estaba aterrizando y las charas de Amu y Ciel estaban jugando por todo el avión.

-Ciel ven aquí que ya llegamos- le dije a Ciel.

-Ustedes también chicas- dijo Amu o como me gusta llamarla "Princesa del infierno".

**FIN ZERO POV**

**AMU POV**

Bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos a una limusina que nos estaba esperando, 1 hora después estábamos en la mansión.

-Bienvenidos Señorita Hinamori y Señor Cross, yo soy Sebastian seré su mayordomo en su estadía en Japón.

-Gracias- dije fríamente.

-Gracias- dijo Zero también.

-Dijo el señor que hoy tienen el día libre y que la señorita Hinamori le mostrara la ciudad al señor Cross- dijo Sebastian.

-Esta bien, nos cambiaremos y luego nos iremos- dije, Zero solo se limito a asentir.

-Bueno entonces les muestro sus habitaciones- dijo Sebastian.

Lo seguimos, nos cambiamos y nos fuimos.

**FIN AMU POV**

**En el otro lado de la ciudad había un grupo de amigos con una caras muy tristes.**

**IKUTO POV**

-Hoy ya son 5 años desde eso- pensé pero no me di cuenta y lo dije en voz alta.

-Si pero como no sabemos donde esta no podemos pedirle perdón- dijo Kukai

-Bueno chicos arriba ese animo- dijo Utau pero ella estaba igual que nosotros- ¿Como pudimos hacerle eso?- dijo mientras le caia una lagrima.

-Tranquila Utau- dijo Kukai tratando de consolar a su novia sin logro alguno- Todo fue culpa de Saya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Acabamos de decirle a Amu cosas horribles pero se lo merece después de todo ella solo nos utilizo. Días después Amu no había vuelto a la escuela y Saya nos mando a llamar detrás de la escuela diciendo que sabia algo de Amu. Fuimos todos y lo que nos dijo nos dejo helados.**_

_**-Solo los utilice como también utilice a Amu, lo que les dije de Amu era todo mentira, solo estaba celosa que tenga tantos amigos y un novio que corresponde a sus sentimientos, asi que los engañe y ustedes se lo creyeron todo.**_

**_Después_**_** de eso se fue y nosotros todavía estábamos en shock.**_

_**-Como pudimos hacerle esto- dijo Nagihiko.**_

_**-Tenemos que ir a disculparnos con ella- dijo Utau.**_

_**Todos estábamos de acuerdo pero cuando llegamos a la casa estaba completamente vacía justo pasaba una vecina y nos contó que la familia de Amu había sido asesinada y que Amu lo había visto todo, ella los encontró, también nos dijo que se había ido hace un par días a Inglaterra con su tio.**_

_**Nosotros no podíamos creerlo, nos sentimos muy mal Amu se había ido y nosotros le habíamos dicho cosas horribles, también pasando sola el asesinato de sus padres. Nos arrepentimos muchísimo.**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**UTAU POV**

Me sentía muy mal pero tenia que animar a todos.

-Mejor vayamos a comer ramen, encontré un lugar grandioso el otro dia- dije con una sonrisa fingida.

Todos asintieron y nos fuimos a comer ramen.

**Mientras tanto muy cerca de hay:**

**AMU POV**

-Bueno ya te enseñe todo lo que tienes que...- dije pero fui interrumpida por un gruñido de estomago de mis charas.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre- dijo Ciel pero cuando termino la frase también le gruño el estomago y zero se echo a reir pero tambien a el le gruño el estomago.

-Parece que tienen hambre- les dije pero también me gruño el estomago y todos se rieron de mi.

-Bueno, bueno-dije después de que se rieran 5 minutos- vayamos a comer ramen y después volvemos.

Todos asintieron y fuimos a comer ramen, entramos a la tienda y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada.

**FIN AMU POV**

En la misma tienda entraron 8 chicos con sus charas ( QUIEN SERÁN xD).

-Chicos sentimos la presencia de charas-dijo Temari.

-No importa mientras no sean huevos x no hay problema- dijo Ikuto.

**En el otro lado de la tienda.**

-El ramen es delicioso- dijo Ciel.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Zero.

-Por cierto Zero e sentido la presencia de charas muy cerca.

-No importa no vinimos aquí a hacer amigos con charas - dijo Amu- ya comieron? Vayámonos.

Cuando iban a pagar Amu podía creerlo hay estaban Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi y Ikuto con sus respectivos charas.

-Amuuuu!-dijeron todos.


	4. Capitulo 3 : Lo que paso

**AMU POV**

**No podía creerlo, verlos otra vez pero no me podía dejar llevar, sentía que una lagrima se salía pero nunca salio, ahora era mas fuerte había sellado mis sentimientos y no iba a permitir volverlos a liberar, la voz de Zero me saco de mis pensamientos.**

**-Amu los conoces?- dijo Zero.**

**-No importa no son nadie- dije fríamente. Al terminar la frase sentí como si me abrazaran, eran Rima, Utau y Yaya yo las corrí y las tire al piso.**

**-No se atrevan a tocarme- dije fríamente- Chicas, Ciel y Zero vámonos.**

**-Claro Ama- dijo Zero sarcásticamente.**

**Salimos de la tienda lo masa rápido que podíamos y estábamos ya en una plaza cuando escuchamos.**

**-Amu- dijeron mis Ex-amigos.**

**-Que quieren?- les dije muy fríamente.**

**-Amu por favor perdónanos estábamos siendo engañados por Saya, por favor perdónanos- dijeron.**

**-A por fin se dan cuenta- dije con una sonrisa irónica- Pero eso ya no cuenta fueron ustedes los que decidieron creerle a Saya en ves de a mi.**

**-Amu apúrate tenemos trabajo- dijo Zero.**

**-¿Pero no que nos dieron el día libre?- pregunte.**

**-Si pero dice que es urgente- dijo con cara de seriedad.**

**-Y tu ¿quien eres para estar con Amu?- dijo Ikuto celoso.**

**-Y a vos que te importa- dijo Zero **

**-Ya basta nos vamos, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Yukki, Neil vayan a casa después vamos- les dije a mis charas.**

**-Si tú también Ciel- dijo zero.**

**- Okay nos vemos y no peleen- dijeron todas mis charas y Ciel.**

**-Ya vámonos Zero- dije**

**-Ya, ya como mandes- dijo Zero con un tono de burla.**

**-¿Tienes trabajo?- la voz de Kukai me hizo acordar que ellos seguían hay.**

**-Si y no te importa.**

**Nos dimos media vuelta y nos fuimos a un depósito donde estaban nuestros juguetes para cazar. Nos preparamos y nos fuimos.**

**FIN AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV**

**Cuando se fue Amu no podía creer lo hermosa que estaba pero estaba muy cambiada. Ya no era esa niña tierna de la cual me había enamorado ahora era una mujer, fría, sin brillo y esos ojos ámbar que tanto me gustaban ahora eran grises y sin vida.**

**-Que cambiada esta- la voz de Utau me saco de mis pensamientos. **

**- Si pero nosotros hicimos que se volviera así- dije muy triste.**

**- Si tienes razón y ustedes donde creen que van- dijo Utau a las charas de Amu que estaban llenose.**

**-¿Quienes son ustedes?- dije señalando a la pequeña gatita y a la que parece cantante.**

**-Somos las charas de Amu-nya- dijo la gatita.**

**-¿Nuevas charas? Y enzima una gatita- dije acercándome a la gatita a acariciarla y ella ronroneo.**

**-Yo soy Neil-nya y ella es Yukki- dijo Niel.**

**-Bueno un gusto y ahora nos podrían decir ¿que paso con Amu?- dijo Utau.**

**-No podemos- dijo Ran.**

**-Ran esta bien solo le contaremos para que no lo malentiendan- dijo Ran.**

**-¡Día!- dijeron todas.**

**-Pero tienes razón- dijo Miki.**

**Bueno lo que paso fue:**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Cuando le dijeron esas cosas a Amu ella fue a ver a Saya para que le diga porque digo esas cosas de ella pero lo que paso no fue muy bonito.**_

_**-Saya- grito Amu.**_

_**-A Amu- dijo Saya con expresión de burla.**_

_**-¿Por que dijiste esas cosas a mis amigos? ¿Para que me odien?- dijo Amu con lagrimas en los ojos.**_

_**Saya solo reía entonces un chara apareció detrás de ella.**_

_**-Mejor arreglemos cuentas Amu- dijo saya que se transformo con su chara.**_

_**Ran, transformémonos- dijo Amu pero no se percato que Saya la había atacado y voló hasta una pared, le salía sangre de la frente y también de la boca.**_

_**-Amu-chan – gritaron las charas y fueron con su dueña.**_

_**-Amu-chan te encuentras bien- dijo Miki.**_

_**-Si tranquilas chicas que estoy bien- dijo Amu esforzando una sonrisa.**_

_**Entonces Saya volvió a atacar hasta dejar a Amu casi inconciente, Saya la vio y se fue corriendo porque casi la pudo haber matado.**_

_**-Amu-chan – gritaron sus charas.**_

_**-Chicas déjenme dormir 5 minutos- dijo Amu.**_

_**-¡NO! Amu si duermes morirás- gritaron sus charas.**_

_**Entonces se les ocurrió una idea, Día se transformo con ella y llegaron a su casa. Amu estuvo muy mal por eso faltaba a la escuela, cuando se transformo con Día sus heridas superficiales se le habían ido pero Amu estuvo con mucha fiebre, por eso sus padres pensaron que era una gripe y nada mas pero en realidad Amu estaba muriendo por eso Ran, Miki, Suu y Día combinaron sus poderes y le dieron magia a Amu.**_

_**Amu se recupero y estuvo bien hasta que un día sus padres la mandaron a comprar pero cuando regreso vio a sus padres y hermana tirados cubiertos de sangre. Amu estuvo muy mal entonces su tío le ofreció ir a Inglaterra a trabajar y ella acepto allí conoció a Zero, se llevaban muy mal pero son compañeros de trabajos.**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**-No lo puedo creer- dijo Utau.**

**-Si ese es el pasado de Amu bueno una parte- dijo Día.**

**-¿Cual es su trabajo?- pregunte saliendo del shock causado por la historia de las charas.**

**-Eso deberán descubrirlo ustedes- dijeron al mismo tiempo las charas de Amu y Zero.**

**-Bueno nos vamos- dijeron ellas.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Un nuevo compañero

**POV NARRADORA**

Cuando las charas se fueron, los chicos quedaron hablando.

-Tenemos que vigilarla- dijo Kukai.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Ikuto.

-Bueno mejor vayamos a casa y pensamos un mejor plan- dijo Rima.

Todos fueron a la casa de Rima y crearon un plan que se aria la próxima vez que vean a Amu.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA CLASE**

-Bueno alumnos hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos- dijo la profesora- Pasen ellos son Hinamori Amu y Kiryuu Zero.

-Hola- dijo Zero- Yo soy Zero Kiryuu.

-Hola- Dijo Amu- y yo Hinamori Amu.

**FIN NARRADORA POV**

**RIMA POV**

No lo podía creer Amu estaba hay en su colegio y en su clase esta oportunidad no hay que desperdiciarla- pensé.

FIN RIMA POV

AMU POV

Ya escuchaba los murmullos de todos pero no preste atención y dirigí mi mirada a la profesora.

-Donde nos sentamos?- pregunte ya cansada de esperar.

Si Hinamori al lado de Rima y vos Zero al lado de Tadase- cuando nos dijeron eso yo me sorprendí al saber que ellos estaban en nuestra clase pero no deje que se notara y me fui a sentar.

NARRADORA POV

Las clases transcurrieron normales para nuestros protagonistas, mas Rima y Tadase estaban esperando que terminaran para poder ir a hablar con Amu y cuando terminaron fueron a hablar pero cuando se dieron cuenta ella estaba con Zero yéndose, cuando los quisieron perseguir ya no estaban.

AMU POV

Estábamos en clase y recibí un mensaje era del jefe diciendo que necesitaba vernos, mire a Zero y el comprendió cuando toco el timbre fui con el y usando mi chara change con Niel me salio orejas y cola de gato y Zero con Ciel le salieron unas orejas y cola de lobo y así nos fuimos a la oficina saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a la oficina.

**FIN AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV**

Estaba en el techo de mi casa cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba y cuando e di cuenta Amu y ese tal Zero estaban saltando de techo en techo yendo a algún lugar entonces decidí seguirlos.

Amu estaba hermosa con sus orejas y cola rosa que me dio ganas de tocarlas pero me retracté y los seguí. Llegaron a una oficina y entraron sin sus charas change y vi como mostraban unas identificaciones y subieron a un ascensor, ahí los perdí de vista pero me di cuenta que subieron al piso 25, decidí irme para contarles a los demás lo que e descubierto.

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV**

Llegamos a la oficina y fuimos con el jefe pero cuando llegamos había otra persona hay no sabíamos quien era entonces le preguntamos.

-¿Quien es el?- dijo Zero.

-El es Kaname y va a ser su nuevo compañero.

Lo miramos sorprendidos porque no esperábamos un nuevo compañero a esta altura de la misión pero pregunte.

-¿Porque un nuevo compañero?

El jefe de Japón que mi tío había dicho que obedeciéramos hay me miro y me dijo.

-Porque las misiones que los mandare son peligrosas y no creo que ustedes solos puedan con ellas.

Zero y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada no podíamos creer que se piensa este pensando que éramos débiles pero acabamos aceptando porque si desobedezco no me iban a dar la información que quería y Zero nos presento.

-Yo soy Zero Kiryuu y ella es Hinamori Amu.

-Un gusto- dijo Kaname- Yo soy Kaname Kuran.

- El ira a su escuela para que no sospechen y ustedes se encargaran de guiarlo por la ciudad- dijo el jefe.

Asentimos y salimos de hay. Yo me fui a la mansión sin despedirme y deje a Zero y Kaname a solas.

POV ZERO

Amu se fue y me dejo con Kaname, era mí oportunidad para sacarle información.

-Kaname… ¿NO? ¿Qué haces en Eater?- le dije lo mas casual posible.

-Eso es algo que no te importa y no se metan en mi camino- me dijo con una actitud fría y se fue.

Me sorprendí así que era del tipo frío EH?- pensaba mientras iba caminando a la mansión.

-Esta será una misión muy interesante- pensé en voz alta.

**AMU POV**

Llegue a la mansión y me fui a bañar. Después escuche que vino Zero pero había otra voz ¿Kaname?, baje ya vestida y confirme mis sospechas.

-Que hace el aquí?- le pregunte fríamente a Zero.

-Ni yo lo se- me dijo.

-Yo también vivo aquí- nos dijo con u tono de voz frío.

-Bueno ya que tenemos que con vivir no me molesten- dije y me largue de ahí.

Me puse una chaqueta, tome mi violín y hice chara change con Niel y me fui de ahí por la ventana.


	6. Capitulo 5: Viejas y Nuevas amistades

**NORMAL POV**

Una pelirosa iba saltando de balcón en balcón hasta llegar a un parque donde se puso en el medio y empezó a tocar el violín y ella no se dio cuenta pero un peliazul la había escuchado.

**IKUTO POV**

Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando escuche un violín camine en dirección al sonido y la vi.

Amu estaba tocando el violín una melodía muy triste pero me hizo sentir en paz, cuando dejo de tocar me vio y parece que se sorprendió y quiso salir corriendo pero la alcance antes de que se vaya

-Amu tenemos que hablar- le dije en un tono muy serio.

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV**

No podía creer Ikuto estaba aquí y el era el único a quien nunca pude olvidar pero me calme y le dije fríamente.

-Suéltame yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Pues yo si tengo que hablar a si que no te dejare ir hasta que hablemos- dijo seriamente.

En ese momento explote deje salir todos mis sentimientos y empecé a llorar.

-Amu- dijo Ikuto y pude escuchar preocupación en su voz.

-Ya basta Ikuto por favor- dije llorando- deja de hacerme mas daño, todavía no te alcanzo con lo que me hiciste- dije.

-Amu, lose perdóname por favor- dijo y vi que se le resbalaba una lagrima- perdóname Amu por no creerte y creerle a Saya por favor – dijo ya llorando.

-¡Me tenias que haber creído a mi!- dije ya gritando- ¡Yo era tu novia en mi tenias que confiar!- ya no pude mas Salí corriendo de hay pero antes le dije de espaldas.

-Ya no me busques mas Ikuto, si alguna vez me amaste por favor no me busques, ya no me hagas mas daño- dije.

Y me fui a la mansión con mi chara change con Niel, entre por la ventana y me acosté, llore y llore hasta que me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente no tenia ganas de hacer nada y solamente me quede en mi cuarto, sin comer nada en todo el día pero parece que eso preocupo a Zero porque vino al cuarto a ver como estaba.

-Amu estas bien?- dijo y note que había preocupación en su voz.

-Vete- dije cansada.

-No hasta que comas algo o te debilitaras- dijo entrando al cuarto con una bandeja.

-Vete Zero no quiero comer- le dije con un tono de voz apagado.

-Es por el cierto?- dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Como lo sabes?- dije ya resignada.

-Porque estuve con voz estos últimos 5 años y se cuando estas mal Amu- dijo.

-Pensé que me odiabas- dije confundida.

-No te odio, solamente que nuestros caracteres chocan a veces nada mas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo… tampoco te odio- dije con la cabeza gacha y apenas audible pero Zero me escucho.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- pero ahora come que se en fría.

-Gracias Zero- dije y empecé a comer.

Así pasamos todo el día me ise muy amiga de Zero nos contamos cosas del pasado y como llegamos a esta vida la verdad es que Zero me cae bastante bien ahora y lo llegue a conocer mejor.

Salimos a pasear por algún lado para despéjanos un poco y fingir que éramos personas comunes y corrientes pero cuando estábamos a mitad de la diversión recibimos una llamada del jefe que un nivel E estaba atacando un parque de diversiones. Fuimos al lugar rápido porque no estamos muy lejos y cuando llegamos vimos a Kaname ya en el lugar.

-Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntamos al ozonizo Zero y yo con cierto tono de burla.

-No preciso de su ayuda gracias- dijo Kaname mientras luchaba contra el Nivel E

Zero y yo nos sentamos en una banca pero antes agarramos un algodón de azúcar de un kiosco que estaba ahí, estábamos comiendo tranquilamente cuando escuchamos que Kaname estaba cayendo al piso y decidimos ayudarlo porque estaba débil.

-Ahora si nos necesitas- le dijimos y el solamente miro a otro lado.

-Bueno te ayudaremos porque somos muy buenos- dijo Zero.

Zero saco su arma que era su pistola llamada Bloody Rose que tenia una cadena que conectaba su pistola con su muñeca y yo saque mi Guadaña llamada Artemis que era un regalo de mi tío cuando empecé mi entrenamiento y que ahora la manejaba perfectamente.

Empezamos a luchar con el Nivel E, primero Zero lo distrajo disparándole unas pares de veces en el hombro y cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar a Zero yo lo intercepte y lo corte con mi Artemis y el Nivel E desapareció.

-Tanto costaba hacer eso- le dijo Zero a Kaname mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Oye seamos amigos nos podemos ayudar mientras matamos a esas cosas- dijo Zero y yo asentí.

Kaname al principio se quería negar pero al final acepto.

-Esta bien- dijo y Zero y yo lo abrazamos.

-Eso esta bien ahora vamos a jugar que tenemos todo el parque para nosotros- dijo Zero con estrellitas en los ojos.

Nosotros los seguimos y subimos a muchas atracciones, estuvo muy divertido pero toda la diversión acabo cuando vi a mis ex amigos en el parque.

-Amu- dijeron.

-Vámonos- les dije a Zero y Kaname y parece que ellos entendieron porque me siguieron.

-Espera Amu queremos hablar contigo- dijo Kukai.

-De que quieren hablar? ¿De cómo mis mejores amigos me traicionaron y decidieron creerle a una Zorra?- les dije sarcásticamente.

-Amu por favor créenos a nosotros queremos tu perdón por lo menos no queríamos traicionarte es que ella nos dijo muchas cosas malas de ti- dijo Utau.

-Ya basta mucho daño me hicieron, yo no quiero seguir escuchándolos- les grite y hice chara change con Niel y me fui de hay.


	7. Capitulo 6: Nuevos sentimientos

**ZERO POV**

Estábamos con Kaname y Amu en el parque divirtiéndonos y celebrando nuestra reciente amistad cuando los ex amigos de Amu aparecieron.

-Amu- dijeron.

-Vámonos- dijo Amu y Kaname y yo entendimos que ella no quería hablar con ellos.

-Espera queremos hablar contigo- dijo ese chico que si no mal recuerdo se llama Kukai.

-De que quieren hablar? ¿De cómo mis mejores amigos me traicionaron y decidieron creerle a una Zorra?- dijo Amu y yo me sorprendí porque no sabia que había pasado con Amu en el pasado.

-Amu por favor créenos a nosotros queremos tu perdón por lo menos no queríamos traicionarte es que ella nos dijo muchas cosas malas de ti- dijo una chica rubia.

-Ya basta mucho daño me hicieron, yo no quiero seguir escuchándolos- dijo Amu y izo chara change con Niel y se fue de hay.

Yo mire a Kaname y para decirle que la sigamos y antes de decir alguna palabra el me entendió y nos fuimos con Amu.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Amu se había encerrado en su habitación y la escuchamos llorar así que tocamos la puerta para ver si quería hablar con nosotros.

-Amu somos nosotros ábrenos por favor- dije calmadamente.

-Déjenme en paz!- grito Amu y la escuchamos sollozar.

-Amu por favor- dijo Kaname.

Después de insistirle un rato nos dejo pasar y la vimos que había muchas cosas fuera de lugar y la vimos a Amu en el piso llorando.

-Amu- dije y la fui a abrazar, ella me correspondió el abrazo y la lleve a la cama.

-Porque no nos cuentas- dijo Kaname.

- Bueno lo que paso fue…

Y así Amu nos contó toda su vida antes de estar con Easter, yo por mi parte me sorprendí mucho que ella aya pasado por tantas cosas teniendo solamente 17 años. Pero bueno ahora nosotros estaremos para ella porque somos sus amigos y ahora es cuando mas nos necesita.

-Bueno Amu ahora estas con nosotros y te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, porque somos tus amigos- dije acariciando una mejilla de ella.

-Claro ahora somos un equipo, y estaremos siempre juntos- dijo Kaname.

Amu se ruburizo y asintio.

-Gracias chicos- dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa y yo me ruburise. No se que sea este sentimiento que tengo cuando veo a Amu sonreír pero desearía que sonría siempre, tal vez es el comienzo de algo nuevo.

PERDÓN QUE SEA CORTO Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC :D


	8. Capitulo 7 : Pasado al descubierto

**AMU POV**

Después de ese día Zero y Kaname se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos y nunca me dejaban sola. Ya pasaron 2 semanas, el director nos llamo a su oficina, no sabemos para que todavía pero siento que es algo importante.

-Director, aquí estamos- dije.

El director que estaba de espalda nos miro y me sorprendí porque era mi tío ¿Cuándo había viajado a Japón?

-Hola chicos, se preguntaran porque estoy aquí ¿NO?- dijo el con un semblante tranquilo.

-Pues si- dijo Zero.

-Amu- me miro- es hora que sepas quien mato a tu familia- dijo y me quede en shock, por fin iba a conocer quien fue el hijo de puta que mato a mi familia.

-Amu, que yo llegara a Japón el día que mataran a tus padres no fue casualidad, ni tampoco que te entrenara para que sepas matar vampiros- dijo serio y me sorprendí.

_**-Hace un par de años, 20 para ser exactos, tu padre y yo éramos cazadores reconocidos y respetados. Fue en una misión que nos dimos cuenta que no todo iba a ser así para siempre. En la misión estábamos por matar a una vampira Pura Sangre llamada Michiru, se decía que ella estaba creando niveles e; Pero esa era una trampa creada por el padre de esta que se había vuelto loco al perder a la madre de la chica. Nosotros nos enteramos de esto, decidimos ayudarla a escapar, su padre se entero pero logramos matarlo. Ella se fue con nosotros a la asociación para ver que hacían con ella. Como estábamos muy lejos de la asociación nos tomo 1 semana poder llegar, en ese tiempo tu padre se enamoro de esa vampira y Michiru de él. Nosotros sabíamos que si íbamos a la asociación lo más probable es que la maten, así que los tres ideamos un plan para que escaparan. Lo logramos, ellos escaparon, no los volví a ver durante tres años y pensé que seguiría así pero un tiempo después apareció tu padre con una niña en brazos, esa eras tu AMU. Eras una bebe adorable, te ame al primer momento que te vi pero tu padre me vino con una terrible noticia: Michiru había muerto, su padre la asesino. Le pregunte como era eso posible si nosotros lo habíamos matado pero parecía ser que había sobrevivido.**_

_**El me pidió algo que nunca creí posible.**_

_**-Bórrame la memoria, hermano y a ella también, quiero ser una persona normal, hazme olvidar a los vampiros y a los cazadores hermano, ya no puedo vivir sin ella- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.**_

_**Al principio me opuse pero después acepte y hice lo que me pidió le borre la memoria, a el y a vos Amu porque siendo mitad vampira tenias recuerdos aunque tenias menos de 1 año.**_

_**Hice que comenzaran una nueva vida como personas normales y también hice que conocieran a la persona que creerían que seria tu madre. Así llevaron una vida normal por 13 años hasta el día en que el padre de tu madre los encontró pero al no encontrarte a ti mato a tu familia para que sufrieras su perdida. Tu padre no se podía defender por el borrado de memoria por eso no salieron vivos de eso. Yo había escuchado que los habían atacado y decidí que era mejor que estés conmigo, claro que te di la opción de quedarte pero confiaba que vendrías conmigo.**_

Yo me quede en shock, como podía ser hija de un vampiro y un cazador. Pero eso no importa ahora lo que realmente me importa es saber quien fue tan mal nacido para quitarme de esa forma a mi familia.

-Como se llama?- dije sin rodeos y mi tío me vio sorprendido que no haga mas preguntas pero sonrío y me dijo.

-El vampiro que buscas es el rey de los vampiros, se llama…

-Rido Kuran- dije sorprendida que el rey de los vampiros sea mi abuelo.

-Si el mismo, el todavía no sabe donde estas pero no tardara mucho en encontrarte así que Amu tu batalla final se acerca…

PERDOOON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ES QUE ME QUEDE SIN INSPIRACIÓN PERO TENGAN SEGURO QUE CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA :D


	9. Capitulo 8: No dejare que lo sepan

**1 SEMANA DESPUES**

1 semana a pasado ya desde que me entere que el rey de los vampiros es mi abuelo y que yo soy medio vampira pero en vez de verlo de forma negativa le pedí a mi tío que me quitara el sello que restringe mis poderes de vampiro pura sangre, claro que el al principio se negó pero después de unas par de insistencias mas me lo quito solamente que a medias por lo que dijo para que pueda desarrollar al máximo mi poder tengo que tener el instinto de salvar a alguien que quiera.

-Puras tonterías- pensé en voz alta, el sentimiento de querer hace tiempo que lo deje de sentir y no creo que lo sienta de nuevo.

En la semana que paso estuve entrenando con Zero y Kaname mis habilidades como vampira, la verdad que no lo hacia nada mal pero con el sello medio roto también volvieron los recuerdos de mi madre, mi padre siendo cazador aunque también la insaciable sed de sangre claro que siendo cazadora me negué a tomar sangre de personas inocentes, se que estoy siendo testaruda pero después de 5 años siendo cazadora es el instinto que tome en esos años.

Cuando recordé a mi verdadera madre me emocione mucho pero no hice que lo notaran así que fui a un parque sola en mitad de la noche y llore, llore como no lo había hecho en ya 4 años. Llore sola sin que nadie se fije en mis lágrimas, sin que nadie lo notara para que nadie piense que seré débil de nuevo pero parece que mi suerte no es muy buena en estos días porque Zero me encontró, me ayudo y consoló desde ese día un sentimiento que pensé que nunca iba a tener de nuevo floreció en mi pero no dejare que nadie lo sepa, sino lo usarían en mi contra, definitivamente no dejare que sepan que **ME ENAMORE DE ZERO.**

**EN SERIO LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO EN DOS SEMANAS TENGO LAS INTEGRADORAS EN EL COLEGIO Y ESTUVE ESTUDIANDO MUCHO PERO EN SERIO LO SIENTO Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RÁPIDO :D**


	10. Capitulo 9 : Confesiones

**_Acá_**_** un nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia espero que les guste : **_

Mañana finalmente es el día que me enfrente a mi tío con la ayuda de Zero y Kaname. Al principio lo iba a hacer sola pero ellos insistieron en ayudarme así que no tuve otra opción que dejar que me ayuden claro esta que yo iba a ser la que matase a Rido.

Estábamos en la mansión con los chicos pero estábamos aburridos no teníamos nuevas misiones porque mañana nos enfrentaríamos a Rido.

- Chicos me aburrooo! – dije acostada en el sillón aburrida.

- Yo también – dijo Zero.

Ambos miramos a Kaname en forma chibi, el estaba leyendo pero cuando nos miro no pudo aguantar nuestras caritas tipo el gato de Shrek.

- mmm...… Esta bien salgamos- dijo rendido.

- Yeah!- dijimos con Zero y salimos de ahí.

Primero fuimos al centro comercial a comprar nos ropa. Después de dar millones de vueltas con los chicos decidimos que mejor vallamos a comer ya que había comprado mucho y ellos cargaban todas mis bolsas. Zero fue a comprar nuestra comida y me quede sola con Kaname que me miraba de una forma que me incomodaba.

- ¿Que te pasa porque me miras así? – le dije incomoda.

- Nada, solamente me preguntaba desde cuando te gusta Zero – dijo mirando a Zero.

- Bueno desde… EHHHHHHHHH? ¿Q…ue d…dices? – dije sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado, desde hace tiempo que Kaname y Zero sacaron mi antigua personalidad.

- Tranquila puedes confiar en mi- me dijo para que me tranquilizara.

- Se que puedo confiar en ti pero si yo lo admito el estará en peligro Kaname – dije mirando como Zero pedía nuestra comida.

- Lo se – suspiro.

- Kaname tengo un favor que pedirte- dije todavía mirando a Zero.

- Dime.

- Cuando todo esto acabe y si yo no salgo con vida te pido que le des esta carta a Zero – dije dándole una un sobre blanco con el nombre de Zero.

- Claro pero asegúrate de salir con vida – dijo mirándome serio.

No pudimos seguir hablando ya que Zero venia con nuestra comida. Empezamos a comer, entre risas y chistes. Así paso toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvimos que volver a la mansión.

- Bueno chicos yo me voy a mi cuarto – dije subiendo las escaleras.

- Esta bien – dijeron los dos.

Entre a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, mis charas estaban todas alrededor mió mirándome fijo.

- ¿Que les pasa a ustedes? –dije.

- Amu-chan, ¿tu amas a Zero? – me pregunto Ran.

- Si Ran, amo a Zero como pensé que no volvería a amar a alguien – dije con tristeza mirando por la ventana.

- Entonces porque no se lo dices-desu – dijo Suu.

- No es tan sencillo Suu, si yo se lo digo el podría estar en grave peligro – dije triste – Ya no quiero perder a nadie, no lo soportaría, no de nuevo.

- Effugere non necesítate, potes vincere* – dijo Dia.

- No podemos huir de los problemas, pero podemos superarlos – dije traduciendo la frase en latín.

- Exacto, Amu-chan todos tenemos problemas de los que queremos huir a veces pero juntos podemos superarlos – dijo Dia.

- Gracias chicas – dije ya quedándome dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté a las 8:00AM, el encuentro con Rido lo teníamos planeado para las 20:00PM así que tengo tiempo para prepararme. Me duche, me cambie con algo ligero unos short de jeans medios rotos, una camiseta suelta a cuadros y unas zapatillas. Me fui al espejo a mirarme para arreglar mi pelo y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

- AHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – se escucho por toda la mansión.

En ese momento entraron Zero y Kaname con sus respectivas armas apuntando a todos lados.

- Que pasa aquí? – dijo Zero alterado al parecer ellos seguían durmiendo.

- M..mis o..ojos – dije mirándome al espejo.

Ellos me miraron y pude ver sorpresa en su cara.

- Son Ámbar ¿porque? – dijo Kaname.

- No lo se, pensé que nunca iban a volver a su estado original- dije mirándome.

- ¿Original? – dijo Kaname

- Si yo cuando tenía 13 años tenía los ojos de color ámbar pero con el asesinato de mi familia y la pelea con mis ex amigos se volvieron grises y sin vida- dije con nostalgia.

Zero que había estado callado, eso me parecía raro así que lo mire y en sus ojos pude ver que me estaba comiendo con la mirada, lo que me hizo ponerme nerviosa.

- ¿ miras? – dije tartamudeando.

- Hermosa – fue lo único que dijo a lo que atine a sonrojarme a más no poder.

El cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo.

- Bueno cortando con la atmósfera será mejor que vayamos a desayunar – dijo Kaname, rayos me había olvidado que seguía ahí.

- Si ti...ienes razón jajajajajaja – dije riéndome nerviosamente.

- Hai, Hai – dijo y fuimos a desayunar.

**_¿Reviews? Gracias por leer! _**


End file.
